


La Funda de la Katana

by SolmarieTheDarkVampire



Category: Rurouni Kenshin
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-02-10 14:04:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2027835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolmarieTheDarkVampire/pseuds/SolmarieTheDarkVampire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaoru se enfrenta a su peor pesadilla... ver al hombre que ama casi convertirse en el ser que mas teme en la tierra... aunque sin uno el otro no puede vivir...</p><p>sin saber que Kaoru es la unica qu epuede parar al batusai el destajador como solo una persona pudo hacerlo antes...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sueños y Presentimientos

Los Samuráis de antaño solían decir que tras cada gran hombre ahí una gran mujer… Pero con el pasar del tiempo al lado de quien en un pasado fue Battusai Himura aprendí que no es solo la mujer, sino los sentimientos que profesa lo que puede hacer que se evite un acto sin remedio.

Kenshin Himura en un pasado no muy lejano se hizo llamar el Battosai y su nombre le era bien accedido. Por donde quiera que pasara dejaba a su paso miedo, terror y dolor. Hasta que apareció una joven, prometida de uno de sus recientes asesinatos, esta se enamoró de él, de su espíritu salvaje... Pero también de su interior como hombre, no como el samurái sanguinario que lo creyó en un principio y él se enamoró de ella como nunca imagino amar a nadie en esta tierra.  
A tal grado que cuando ella se enteró de la verdad, lo paso por alto. Su amor era demasiado puro como para reprochar al destino mismo la muerte que la reunió con el hombre que amaba. Pero las cosas no serían tan fáciles.  
Su amor fue puesto a prueba… y resulto…

El gran samurai falleció esa tarde de terrible ventisca cuando la mujer que más amara en su vida, quien se convirtió en la Funda que detuvo el filo más temido en toda la era meiji se sacrificara en nombre de su amor... De su gran amor. Su débil muñeca cicatrizo esa herida en su corazón, pero también curo un corazón herido y le devolvió la sensación de humanidad a su alma.

Esa tarde de doloroso sufrimiento este juro no volver a matar jamás. Que si debía hacerlo lo haría únicamente en venganza de la muerte de la mujer que amara, si lograba amar de nuevo…

El destino decidiría que se enamorara de Kaoru Kamiya, una joven estudiante de samurai que se robaría su corazón por segunda vez y se convertiría en su protectora de ahora en adelante… consiguiendo en una noche lo que ninguna, ni siquiera Tomoe, había podido conseguir… que Kenshin dejara la lucha por completo.

Capítulo 1

Mirando las estrellas por enésima vez... esperando así ver entre ellas su mirada, su dulce y cariñosa mirada en la mía. Diciéndome, asegurándome que regresaría a mí con bien. Que a pesar de estar lejos estaría pensando en mí y en lo que le esperaba al llegar. Que nadie lograría jamás alejarlo de mi vida...

Mi corazón sabía que Kenshin sufría y temía por su vida... temía que a pesar de todo este se rindiera y me dejara sola con este amor amargo y angustioso amor que no me dejaría vivir sin él. Deseaba por todas las cosas encontrarme con esos ojos vivaces en los míos. Mirar hacia la entrada del doyo y verlo allí parado mirándome con una sensual sonrisa y con una mirada que me dijera cuanto me amaba...

Que al llegar a mí me dijera cuanto me amaba, cuanto me había extrañado y que no se volvería a separar de mí jamás...  
Así esa noche angustiosa, me tome un calmante y me recosté, intentando así dormir aunque fuera por unos escasa horas, pidiendo a dios que al regresar me lo encontrara mirándome en la entrada de mi alcoba.

-0-

La noche era lluviosa y me removía en la cama intentando continuar durmiendo. El sonido de la puerta del dojo al abrirse me hizo abrir los ojos, mirando al techo algo ensimismada y adormecida aun. Mire hacia la entrada viendo la inconfundible figura del espadachín pelirrojo que se había convertido en la persona más importante de mi vida. Con esa sonrisa llena de amabilidad mientras dejaba su bolsa de tela a un lado y diciéndome con un tono tranquilizador “todo está bien ya”. Me levante de un salto corriendo a su encuentro y lo abrace, bese y cuando le mire al rostro un nudo muy fuerte se formó en mi garganta cuando le dije en un susurro... Y tan empapada como el en esos precisos momentos...  
“promete que no te volverás a ir nunca”

Su sonrisa se hizo aun mayor y su mano acaricio mi mejilla. Casi al instante mi cabeza se inclinó hacia esa mano cálida que tan cálidamente me arrullaba. Apenas le mire un escalofrío me envolvió al ver esos dos pozos fríos y esa sonrisa retorcida. Retrocedí aterrorizada cuando le vi tomar su espada con fuerza y prepararse para atacarme.  
Estaba desarmada!!!

Así que solo pude cubrirme con mis manos esperando el golpe final que me daría el hombre que amaba, ahora convertido en ese asesino que tanto habíamos temido que regresara tras esa batalla.  
Hitorri battusai...

-0-

Desperté agitada, cubierta en sudor, angustiada y con un nudo en el estómago que me estaba ahogando. Mi corazón latía con gran fuerza en mi pecho y por un momento, solo por un instante temí que ese sueño fuese un mal presagio.  
Me levante de la cama y me senté en la ventana mirando al firmamento nocturno. A diferencia de la pesadilla que acababa de tener el cielo que en esos momentos miraba estaba lleno de estrellas que en algún lugar de Japón Kenshin estaría mirando acostado a punto de irse a dormir o sentado en la ventana con la espada firmemente sujetada por su mano y pensando en lo que dejo atrás...

\- vuelve a mi Kenshin... Vuelve a mi amor...

Por alguna razón mi último pensamiento antes de intentar volver a dormir fue ese escalofriante sueño que tuve donde mi amable y amoroso samurái se convertía en ese agresivo y peligroso samurái que en el pasado hizo tanto daño...

-o-

La noche era hermosa. Oscura y llena de estrellas en el firmamento que hacían compañía a esa luna plateada que iluminaba todo a su paso. El viento mecía sus cabellos carmesí, pero su mirada parecía no cambiar su expresión a pesar de los acontecimientos pasados. Esa mirada llena de melancolía tras las fatídicas noticias que había traído la vida misma. Sentado en las cercanías a una pequeña laguna, allí donde se reflejaba la luna en sus aguas y que sus zafiros miraban, pero a la misma vez no lo hacían. El, aun contemplando el cielo no podía dejar de acariciar esa cadenilla de fino oro que colgaba de su cuello rememorando los sucesos pasados justo antes de partir.

No podía dejar de pensar en los sentimientos que habían nacido hacia la joven de cabellos azabaches y alegre sonrisa. Aquella muchacha que sin proponérselo se había convertido en la nueva esperanza de su día a día y que sin saberlo ni esperárselo siquiera se había convertido no solo en la dueña de sus pensamientos… sino también en su fiel protectora, aunque no lo quisiera…

Había nacido para él una nueva funda para su katana… aquella joven que solo con una orden era capaz de frenarle en seco.

Estrujo el papel en sus manos con un claro mensaje. Un mensaje que podría truncar sus deseos de regreso. Una nueva batalla estaba pronta a comenzar y le involucraba no solo a él, sino a todos los que luchaban a su lado. Aquella noticia podría tentar a la muerte y la desolación hacia sus seres queridos. Y eso era algo que él no permitiría…  
Dejo ir la nota, dejando que volase por el cielo mientras sus cabellos se mecían al ritmo de la brisa nocturna. Se levantó de su sitio regresando al campamento lentamente aun con las palabras de esa nota, que solo a él había leído, retumbando en su cabeza…

“ven a mi battusai Himura, el asesino de la noche… contigo quiero luchar”.

-0-

Mi mirada se centró en el horizonte cuando sentí un mal presentimiento surcar mi alma. "que es esto que siento en mi corazón" me dije colocando una mano sobre mi pecho. "no puede ser lo que estoy pensando" mientras la imagen de él cuerpo sin vida de mi amado llegaba a mi mente como una fugaz advertencia del futuro. Me deje caer hacia el suelo con desesperación, mientras mis ojos se cristalizaban..

Por las lágrimas que pugnaban por salir de ellos "por favor dios mió protégelo en donde quiera que este" dije mirando al cielo con desolación en el alma. Ese presentimiento, que al principio, cuando los vi salir por la entrada del doyo, fuera solo el temor de toda enamorada al ver marchar a su amado a la guerra, se fue convirtiendo un maldito presagio de mala fortuna que yo sabía no fallaría en... concederse. Me arrodille, pero las fuerzas no me daban para seguir luchando. Yo aquí en el doyo, mientras el estaba en el campo de batalla contra ese maldito que seguramente me lo devolvería con menos vida que cuando se fue. Con un corazón hecho pedazos o...

Un escalofrió me recorrió todo el cuerpo...

\- "no Kaoru como puedes siquiera el pensarlo, el te lo prometió y se lo prometió a si mismo. No volvería a ser el battosai nunca más. Quítate esos temores del alma"

Pero por más que lo intentaba solo veía esa mirada de hielo, esa Katana cubierta de sangre y ese rostro idéntico al de mi amado cubierto en sangre y adornado con una sonrisa sádica en el rostro. Disfrutando con cada una de las muertes que una vez provoco. Mis manos cubrieron mi rostro mientras me echaba a llorar desconsoladamente "a mi no me pude pasar esto"


	2. Capitulo 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kaoru ve su peor pesadilla hacerse realidad y ante su angustia solo hace lo primero que se le ocrrio...
> 
> aun si tuviese que pagar con su propia vida

Los primeros rayos matutinos inundaron la alcoba con mucho tiento. Primero una linea recorrió el suelo hasta el lecho y luego calmo, casi como si acariciara a la joven que se estaba removiendo en la cama cada vez con mas violencia. Su cuerpo cubierto por un sencillo camisón de dormir se agitaba con fuerza mientras se movía de un lado a otro murmurando cosas en medio de su sueno intranquilo. gotas de sudor recorrían su frente y daban un tono de brillo a su piel.

Despertó agitada y casi como si alguien le hubiera dado un pequeño bofetón animoso. en su mente aun claro el rastro que dejase ese sueño intranquilo en su persona. Respiraba agitadamente y sin darse cuenta ya corrían amargas lagrimas por sus mejillas imaginándose a su amor caminando hacia aquel encuentro que debía ser llevado justo al amanecer. 

Su mente aun fresca tras aquel sueno que mas que sueno pareció un presagio de lo que vendría rememoro nuevamente una y otra vez lo que había vivido. Ese rostro amable y esa sonrisa tranquilizadora. la mano acariciando su mejilla y ella inclinándose hacia ella en busca de mas cariño. 

kaoru... ya es tiempo

esa frase retumbo en su mente una y otra vez, tal cual hace un eco en las profundidades de las montanas o en las cuevas mas recognitas. Todo su cuerpo tembló y negó con la cabeza mientras se cubría aun mas con las mantas en medio de su aun desesperado estado viéndole dar la vuelta para emprender su camino. En su desesperación kaoru intentaba detenerle, pero por mas que corría y corría tras el simplemente nunca le alcanzaba. intento entonces llamarle, también en vano...

Repentinamente tras haber despertado totalmente y darse cuenta que aun tenia tiempo para detener esa pelea que le quitaría al amor de su vida por fin quito las mantas de encima suyo, se calzo unas zapatillas, tomo su bata cubriéndose con ella descuidadamente y corrió...

Corrió a todo lo que sus pies le permitían en una carrera contra el reloj mientras la ultima frase de su sueño se cernía sobre ella como un espectro del futuro avisándole de su cruel destino.

"Adiós... mi funda amada"

Corría con todas sus fuerzas. cayo un par de veces, dejo las zapatillas tiradas en medio de la calle cubriéndose aun mas con su túnica y corriendo... corriendo por que sabía que la vida se le iba en eso. La imagen de esa mujer en brazos de un kenshin mas joven había golpeado su recuerdo mas vivaz que nunca. el como ella tomaba la navaja y cerraba el circulo de la X que hoy día veía en el rostro del samurai de la espada sin filo.

Suspiro un poco mas aliviada al llegar a ese templo, a las afueras de la ciudad donde kenshin llevaría a cabo el duelo entre espadachines. Esa gran escalera que tenia que subir. Así que levanto el camisón casi hasta sus rodillas y sin pensarlo siquiera comenzó a subir las escaleras en medio de una carrera desesperada. entre lagrimas de desesperación sintiendo que mientras mas corría mas lejos quedaba su destino. deseando con todas sus fuerzas que al llegar a la cima aun fuese su kenshin y no battusai el destajador.

Llego a la entrada del templo, tras subir toda la larga escalera y lo vio de costado. con la espada lista para atacar y a su enemigo en igual de condiciones. su cabello caía por toda su espalda y cubría parte de su rostro, pero eso no impedía a kaoru el ver su mirada. esa mirada afilada y fría que solo un par de veces había visto en kenshin cuando luchaba. Vio el imperceptible gesto de kenshin cuando el otro se dirigió a su oponente pelirrojo y como kenshin no tardaría mucho en atravesarle.

No lo pensó... por dios que de haberlo pensado las cosas serian diferentes. Pero su cuerpo se movió solo. Corrió para interponerse entre ambos gritándole un "DETENTE" a la vez que sentía que la navaja de la espada de incrustaba en su cuerpo. Vio ese rostro cambiar automáticamente y soltar la espada para sostenerla cuando fue a caer al suelo. Sonrío en medio de la débil estampa que daba a su amado y acaricio su mejilla emitiendo un débil susurro que quiso ser un tanto mas que un regaño...

\- me... lo... prometiste

Sus palabras fueron débiles, pero los sollozos de él fueron aún más amargos... 

Eso fue lo último que vio kaoru antes que sus ojos se cerraran...

Su rostro lleno de lágrimas y su cuerpo alrededor de ella mientras la cargaba y corría en post de un médico...

en una loca carrera en una desesperada situación en la que solo podía pensar en salvarla...

en que no podía volver a pasarle lo mismo...

\- no la perderé... no de esta forma... no otra vez...


	3. Capitulo 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenshin esta apunto de revivir la historia que una vez vivió con su primera esposa Tomoe...

Corría y corría y corría como si la vida misma se le fuese en ello. Hace minutos que había salido corriendo dejando a su oponente herido, pero aún con vida. Pero a él esos minutos le habían parecido horas y días!. En sus brazos llevaba la única carga que sabía no podía dejar que se resbalara entre sus brazos, como había pasado con todo lo que había querido en su vida.

Se detuvo en medio de aquel remolino de sentimientos y pensamientos que estaba teniendo. En algún momento había recordado a su primera esposa, esa hermosa joven de cabellos azabaches y mirada amorosa que había muerto protegiéndole hace tanto...

tal cual había pasado con Kaoru...

Y volvió a correr y a correr en busca de una clínica abierta en esas horas de la madrugada. Por fin dio con la clínica de esa doctora que todos conocían y que sentían ya era parte de la familia hace mucho. Toco con toda la fuerza que fue capaz estando allí helado y tiritando de frío. Cobijaba a su amada en sus brazos lo mejor que podía con esa escasa ropa que llevaban ambos, sin abrigos ni paraguas que le cubrieran del torrencial tiempo que atacaba toda la ciudad. Sintió un sutil alivio cuando vio que las luces se encendían y que las risas del abuelo medico se escuchaban, unos pocos minutos después la puerta de entrada se abrió y esa hermosa mujer de cabellos azabaches y pozos de zafiros salió cobijándose con un mantón lo mejor que pudo, con sus zapatillas calzadas camino bajo la lluvia mirando en todo momento al suelo para no tropezar o resbalarse. Y fue en el momento en que las puertas se abrieron que médico y samurai se miraron un momento.

\- kenshin?

Y en ese momento en que kenshin le miro sollozo débilmente al ver el rostro de kaoru apaciblemente dormida, con su bata cubierta en sangre y la piel muy blanca y helada, una por la pérdida de sangre y la otra por la lluvia que caía sobre ellos. Megumi se obligó a no decirle nada, solo le cedió el paso y ambos corrieron al interior de la casa. Le siguió alrededor de la gran casa, recorrieron un gran pasillo hasta la habitación donde le atenderían y luego lo echo fuera con cajas destempladas.

Kenshin himura quedo frente a la puerta cerrada mirando a un punto vacío por espacio de… ni siquiera sabía cuánto. Miro al suelo y suspiro sentándose en aquel banquillo al lado de la puerta donde atendían a los pacientes más heridos y se apoyó en la pared mirando al techo. No sentía el agua empapar sus ropas, ni las gotitas saladas que recorrían su rostro y cuello hasta donde las ropas las estaban absorbiendo. Ni siquiera veía el techo de madera sino que su atención estaba más allá, mucho más…

En aquella sonrisa de cereza y esos ojos zafiros serios que le miraban mientras su mano se extendía hacia él. Su cabello siempre recogido estaría suelto sobre sus hombros y cubriendo parte de su espalda cubierta por ese kimono azul marino. Se esforzó en pensar en que así seria siempre…

Que pasarían mucho tiempo juntos…

Y sin darse cuenta una lágrima solitaria rodo por su mejilla confundiéndose con las gotas de la lluvia antes de que el cansancio y la fatiga vivida durante esa carrera le indujeran a un sueño intranquilo.

**Despertó en medio de un cansancio terrible, su piel estaba muy fría y sus ropas empapadas. Su cabello aunque seguía atado chorreaba gotitas de agua cada tanto. Se sentó en el suelo y miro alrededor intentando descifrar en donde se encontraba.**

**Estaba en una habitación completamente blanca, la cama donde estaba recostada hace un momento cubierta por una desarreglada frazada blanca y un asiento al lado de la misma era lo único que tenía la habitación. Camino descalza hasta la puerta y se asomó. Un gran pasillo la recibió y suspiro mirando hacia la habitación y se encontró con un lugar diferente. Estaba en casa de megumi, la veía intentando salvar su vida y en una esquina estaba kenshin dormido. Lucia agotado sobretodas las cosas.**

**Pero miro nuevamente hacia afuera cuando el lugar comenzó a tornarse nuevamente blanco inmaculado. Así que sus pies le llevaron hasta la salida donde una luz brillante le cegó unos minutos antes de encontrarse con un hermoso prado donde corrían muchos niños entre risas, las jóvenes sentadas en el suelo platicaban y varios chicos allá platicaban también mirando al grupito de jóvenes.**

**\- dónde estoy?**

**\- lo conocen como el limbo**

**Se giró encontrándose con una joven que no conocía, al igual que casi todos los que allí estaban. La joven tenía una cicatriz en la mejilla y en su cuello otra que supo había sido la causa de la muerte. A pesar de todo la joven sonreía y sus ojos verdes simplemente le observaron un momento antes de mirar a los pequeños que correteaban por el prado.**

**\- o al menos así lo conocen todos**

**\- y que hacemos aquí?**

**La chica rio y Kaoru la miro muy mal**

**\- este es el lugar al que llegamos en lo que se decide si vivimos o morimos**

Giro la vista cuando la puerta se abrió pro fin. Megumi suspiro limpiándose las manos con un trapo y miro entonces al pelirrojo que le observaba expectante.

\- solo podemos esperar

Esas palabras le supieron amargas, pero asintió y entro a la habitación esperando por Kaoru, porque ella decidiera luchar por una vida en la que sin ella el no le veía ningún sentido. La vio recostada, cubierta por una frazada; sus cabellos aun húmedos y peinados adecuadamente… al menos ya no estaba tan pálida como cuando la trajo y en ese momento kenshin temió que esa joven jovial y alegre decidiese rendirse…

\- no te rindas… por favor… no te rindas…


	4. Capitulo 4

Cuando despertó lo primero que vio fue el techo de madera. se le hizo extraño puesto que lo último que recordaba eran imágenes borrosas de una batalla... hizo memoria intentando ubicarse bien...

ella corriendo...   
subiendo unas escaleras como si en ello se le fuese la vida...  
detenerse un instante para coger aire...  
y frente a ella la imagen mas desastrosa que pudo haber visto...  
esos ojos de un asesino!

abrió sus ojos muy grandes y se sentó en la cama de forma automática. Fue en ese momento que notó el peso de alguien a su lado y esos cabellos como el fuego le hicieron respirar aliviada... sus dedos recorrieron esa maraña de cabellos alborotados por dormir al pie de su lecho y sonrió cuando le vio removerse para ir despertando con sutileza.

Esos ojos que adoraba le enfocaron, primero igual de perdidos que ella debido al sueño que aún los invadía, pero luego le vio abrir sus ojos y sonreír como solo ese samurai vagabundo lo podía hacer. haciéndola sonrojar toda...

\- no te muevas, llamare a la doctora!

y luego de colocarla nuevamente en el lecho con toda la suavidad del mundo le vio correr a la salida buscando a la doctora. suspiro acomodándose bajo las mantas y esperando pacientemente...

Los siguientes minutos de espera Kaoru los dedicó a pensar bien en lo que había pasado. intentando calmarse cada vez que se desesperaba por no recordar claramente. finalmente el sonido de la puerta al ser corrida le hizo levantar la vista. Sonrió al ver un rostro conocido...

\- megumi...

La mujer sonrió a su vez y acarició sus cabellos de forma cariñosa. saco las mantas para comenzar a retirar las vendas. Así que kaoru se dedico a mirar esas cosas que había traído consigo. una bolsa de retasos de telas limpias, potes de cristal que supuso serían las medicinas y todo el instrumental necesario. Durante ese rato la vio tomar lo que utilizaría y luego dejarlos sobre una manta en el suelo, a su lado.

\- listo

dijo por fin, haciendo que kaoru depositara su mirada en ella. Fue entonces, tras el largo suspiro que megumi le dio un bofetón a kaoru, pese a la mala posición y a que se lastimó ligeramente su muñeca por eso precisamente.

\- como eres tan irresponsable?!  
\- yo...  
\- pudiste matarlos a ambos!! -

volvió a replicar sin dejarla continuar. El rostro de la doctora mostraba más que todo preocupación y angustia. Casi había perdido hoy una gran amiga que no podría ser reemplazada con nada. 

\- yo no quise...

Megumi se levanto de golpe y kaoru callo instantáneamente algo intimidada.

\- NO QUISISTE?!   
\- no quise...  
\- PARECES UNA NIÑA! PUDO HABERTE MATADO!

y sin esperar respuesta Kaoru la vio salir con un portazo. sabía que tenía razón a estar molesta... a estar preocupada también... pero ella no pensaba dejar que Kenshin se perdiese por una batalla mas...

asi tuviese que dar su vida como pago...

Durante los días que estuvo recluida en el hospital Kenshin no se separo de su lado en ningún momento. Le traía las comidas preparadas por megumi y las niñas, le leía mientras ella le escuchaba recostada en su regazo o incluso hablaban de cualquier cosa recostados y abrazados el uno al otro.

asi pasaron las semanas rápidamente y para cuando Kaoru se pudo levantar por fin para volver a su casa lo hacia con gran felicidad... por fin... por fin podría ir a casa con el hombre que amaba. ya sin miedos a futuras batallas...

solo con la certeza de compartir su vida y su futuro al lado del espadachín que amaba aun mas que a su propia vida.


End file.
